Marauders, Reborn?
by Dr Crazy Glasses
Summary: Set a few hundred years into the future from the books, Harry Potter has become simply a story and magic lost generations ago. Three friends, and serious Harry Potter fans, comment on their similarities to the original Marauders. What starts off as a harmless joke and innocent nicknames get suddenly more serious as events play out exactly like the books. Written as a playscript.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a collaboration with a friend of mine, wwpd****, and ideas and comments would be great. This is slight take on our friendship group, as we all have the Marauder nicknames (fortunately we do not yet have a Wormtail). If anybody has questions, criticisms or information on the whereabouts of Voldemort, all will be appreciated.**

_An empty classroom. Moony sits reading at one of the desks, while her best friends, Padfoot and Prongs, lounge on the floor looking bored. _

Padfoot - Oh, Moooooooooooony!

Prongs - Moony, Moony, Moony!

Moony - _(paying no attention)_ ... _(She turns the page of her science guide)_

Padfoot - _(turning to Prongs)_ She's ignoring us Prongs.

Prongs - Well, there's only one cure for that.

Together - Tickle fight!

_They both jump on Moony and tickle her. Startled, she drops her book._

Moony - What on- Get off me! No, no tickling!

Prongs - Stop ignoring us then Moony

_Moony pushes them both away and picks up her book._

Moony - I will continue to ignore you just as long as you continue to call me that ridiculous name.

Padfoot - But Moony!

Prongs - We have to call each other by our nicknames!

Padfoot - If we don't...Our entire reputation will be ruined! They can't know who we are!

Moony - But-

Prongs - No buts!

Padfoot - Or ifs.

Prongs - Not even a whisper of a maybe.

Padfoot - And that is final, Moony.

Moony - What on earth possessed you to compare us to the Marauders? I mean, sure you're cocky, self-impressed and arrogant and Be-

Prongs - Ah ah ah

Moony - _(scowls) _Fine. PADFOOT is your best friend/partner in crime but how am I like Lupin?

Padfoot - Well. To start with you are a genius, I mean, have you seen your grades?!

Prongs - And let's not forget that you are so professorish-

Moony - _(interrupting)_ I'm pretty sure that isn't a word.

Padfoot - See! You're acting just like a teacher right now!

Moony - Well-

Prongs - Ah ah! Nope. You cannot change our minds, for you

Padfoot & Prongs - Are our Moony!

Moony - _(sighs)_ You're not going to drop this, are you?

Prongs - Nope.

Padfoot - Never.


	2. Chapter 2

_The classroom. Prongs and Padfoot sit on the floor playing snap. Moony sits at a desk next to them, doing homework. Prongs looks up as she puts down a card_

Prongs - So Moony, didn't know you had a thing for younger men.

Moony - (confused) Er, what?

Prongs - What how much younger was Tonks? Ten years?

Padfoot - (catching on) Hm, so your dream boy is about six now?

Moony - (sighing) Really? You really want to go there?

Prongs - Shall we visit a primary school to find him?

Moony - (shutting the textbook) Oh, so who's your Lily then?

_Prongs freezes. Padfoot grins, amused to see the tables turned on her friend._

Padfoot - Who is he Prongs?

Moony - He's in our year, Simon Lugg?

_Prongs looks horrified._

Padfoot - It appears not. Hmm, she already likes him. Who does she spend a lot of time teasing and making fun of? Oh, wait. I know

Prongs - Don't you dare Padfoot.

Moony - Prongs, I am deeply hurt. Clearly you do not consider me a great enough friend to trust me with affairs of your heart.

Prongs - (visibly deflating) Moony...

Moony - Joking, Prongs, joking. As much as you completely infuriate me, I consider you two my best friends. Even if it means I have to put up with irritating nicknames and spontaneous tickle tests.

Prongs - Aww...

Padfoot - Moony...

_They both jump up and squeeze her in a hug. Moony drops her book._

Moony - Guys. Guys, can't breathe here. Guys, let go!

Padfoot - It's your fault Moony.

Prongs - Going all soppy on us like that.

_They let go of Moony, who straightens her clothes. Padfoot turns to Prongs_

Padfoot - Of course, the person I'd most like to know about is Wormy

_Moony freezes in the act of picking back up her book_

Prongs - Yeah, I wonder who it is. We hang out with lots of other people at times.

Padfoot - Hannah?

Prongs - Too nice.

Padfoot - Matt?

Prongs - He's a boy.

Moony - (trying to change the subject) That's another thing. If we are the 'new Marauders, back from the great abyss of death' as you so claim, the originals were all male. Explain that.

Prongs - Er

Padfoot - (easily, as if expecting it) Reincarnation is a tricky business Moony. You can't blame us for getting a few, tiny details wrong.

Prongs - Maybe Wormy's a actual worm then. If we had trouble, he must have had one hell of a time.

Padfoot - Good.

**TheMarvel-DCHobbiteer - Thank you for reviewing. Yeah, our friend group is rather nerdy. Apart from Prongs, who insists she's more of a geek than a nerd.**

**soulbonder2234 - This is a play script. That is a script for a play. Magic could have been lost over several generations, after all they comment in the books on 'how few wizards are left'. It's not impossible to believe magic simply died out, wizards weren't really multiplying their population more than the muggles and they killed off loads of wizards in the two wars. This is the Marauders REBORN. Reborn being the operative word there. If we are going with reencarnation then surely Harry's parents would be reborn into the world before he was. Hope that answered your questions.**

**wwpd - Are you saying it is not good already my friend?**


	3. Chapter 3

_The empty classroom. Moony is sitting reading. Padfoot and Prongs come in, having an exaggeratedly normal conversation._

Padfoot - As I was saying, my dear Prongs, something dreadful happened over the weekend

Prongs - Pray, expand upon your meaning, my dear Padfoot.

Padfoot - To speak the truth, the fence next to Moony's house was torn up something dreadful. Like a wild animal did it, they said.

Prongs - On an utterly unrelated note Padfoot, when was that last full moon?

Padfoot - By complete coincidence Prongs, twas the night before last.

Moony - _(sighs) _It wasn't me.

Prongs - Moony, we were not incinuating anything of the sort! Merely having an ordinary conversation-

Moony - Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah blah. There's no such thing as werewolves.

_Padfoot and Prongs exchange glances behind her back. They mime 'you ask' 'no, you ask' for a few moments before Prongs loses the staring contest._

Prongs - _(hesitantly) _I can't help but notice Moony, you seem rather antisocial today. More than usual, I mean.

Moony - What do you care? Leave me alone.

_Padfoot and Prongs look shocked_

Padfoot - Moony, we're your friends! Of course we care.

Moony - Then leave me alone. I came here because there weren't any people!

Prongs - Was it the fence thing? Sorry for teasing you, it must have been scary that close.

Moony - Yes, no, I don't know! My Dad just looked at the fence and got into a really bad mood. And I'm stressing about collage and applications, and everything's going wrong!

Padfoot - Moony...

Prongs - You'll do fine Moony. There's nothing to worry about.

Moony - That's easy for you to say! I never see you guys struggling with anything!

Padfoot - Moony, you're really clever. I don't understand what you're worried about.

Moony - No I'm not! Do you know how much effort goes into being clever? How insanely difficult it is to stay top of the class and make it look easy? And then someone like you two come along and never have any trouble at all!

_Padfoot and Prongs look at each other_

Prongs - Feel better?

Moony - ... Much.

**Thank you for reviewing**

**TheShadowCat008 - Yeah, it is kinda weird. Though maybe J.K just based the Marauders on an average friendship group. Or maybe we all copy them because we admire them. Or maybe we ARE the Marauders!**

**iceandfire105 - Glad you liked it! Which Marauder do you think you are?**


End file.
